twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Laura
Laura is a Fox Keidran and a member of the Coastal Fox Clan. Her family discovered Keith ashore after his exile and took him in, the two grew close and they were engaged to be married, allowing Keith to come to terms with exile. However, after mistakenly thinking she was cheating on him the night before their wedding Keith left the Fox Lands to continue his search for the Grand Templar as a means of ending said exile. Laura finally tracks down Keith in Chapter 11 to explain herself. After helping Trace's group stop the Templar's plot on the Basitin Isle Laura meets an untimely death as a result of fatal internal injuries sustained from the explosion of the Templar Tower there, which she had played a key piece in it's destruction. From the Authorhttp://twokinds.keenspot.com/?pageid=4 Personality "Laura has very little self-confidence. She is timid, shy, and emotionally fragile. She tries to avoid conflict and always be polite." Biography "Laura's family found Keith washed ashore behind their house after he had been banished. Laura fell in love with Keith and they were to be married, however, events conspired against them and Keith ended up leaving and heading into human territory, where she couldn't follow. After several years, she decided to seek out Keith in the only way she knew how: by traveling to the islands of the Basitin." Appearance TBA Biography History Laura was born within, and raised as part of, the Coastal Fox Clan. When Keith washed ashore after his banishment, Laura's family took him in. After while, the two fell in love with one another, and Keith proposed to her, leading to their engagement. Chapter 5 TBA Chapter 7 TBA Chapter 10 TBA Chapter 11 TBA Chapter 12 TBA Chapter 15 TBA Chapter 18 Althoguh Laura herself does not make a direct appearance, before escaping Eric's burning ship Natani retrieves a urn of her ashes and a locket from Keith's room, stating that Keith would never forgive himself if it was lost. Personality Laura is shy, emotional, and polite woman. She is quick to cry, particularly if someone loses their temper in front of her. She often put blame on herself and never showed intent of harming another character. She also is shown to stutter when nervous. Relationships Keith Keiser TBA (INFROMATION TO BE PROPERLY FORMATED INTO SECTIONS) Laura was Keith's ex-fiancé and lover. She agreed to marry him, but decided to flee two days prior to the ceremony, causing Keith a great deal of pain. The illusion generated by Natani, reasoned that she was that she was tricked by her sister into into drinking the same kind of special Keidran milk that was given to Flora by Edmund Sirus prior to her appearance, indicating that she felt ashamed of her actions while under its influence and ran off. In Chapter 10, it is revealed by the real Laura that the others in her village were frightened of Keith, trying to convince her to call off the marriage. Two days before the ceremony, the pressure reached her breaking point and she ran off to think about whether or not she can go through with the wedding, but she felt ashamed of running, leading her to miss the wedding. Keith was told by her family that she didn't want to see him anymore, leading him to leave the village towards human territory. Laura, trying to make amends, pursued Keith, but turned back when he crossed into human lands, at one point was captured and about to be sold into slavery by some wolf keidran, then freed by Trace, who was on a wolf hunt at the time, before deciding to go to travel to the Basidian Islands to await Keith's return. She later passes out when she recognizes Trace, having remembered a bloodied and evil version of him from the slaughter of a village where she was detained by wolf keidran.http://twokinds.keenspot.com/archive.php?p=431http://twokinds.keenspot.com/archive.php?p=587 During the major Chapter 11 conflict, Laura provided her locket for Natani to use as a mana source to aid in the destruction of the Templar Tower. However, while attempting to distract Trace (who was under the control of the tower) and General Alabaster, she was severely injured in the explosion produced by the tower. Keith was convinced that she died in the blast, seeing as she was nowhere to be found immediately thereafter. Later on, Trace awakened in a "dragon cave" (geographic location unknown) with Lady Nora nearby. He discovered that Nora also rescued Laura, who was in his arms when Lady Nora found them. She reluctantly stated, in reference to Laura, that "no amount of medicine can heal those injuries ... she is slowly bleeding to death." Determined to save her, Trace began carrying Laura back to town. In a state between life and death, Laura asks him why he keeps helping her, referencing his defense of her from Albion's attack and also when she first saw him. She then mentions that five years ago he slaughtered a group of wolf Keidran who were going to sell her into slavery, but spared her because she reminded him of "Her". Trace explains it was a different him, but he just wants to help before starting the journey back. The two of them were eventually met by Keith on the beach. Without hesitation, Laura told Keith that she was worried about him, and was glad to see that he's okay. Inevitably, as Keith did his best to get her medical aid, she uttered her last words: "I'm so happy to be with you again... I feel like I can finally... rest...". Keith, holding Laura, showed regret for his decision to ask her for more time. The opening card for Chapter 15 features a distraught Keith, along with an apparition of Laura, gracefully holding her arms around his shoulders, while he gazes at the very locket which ultimately contributed to her death. The chapter's title, "Haunted", makes clear what Keith is now experiencing within himself. At the end of this chapter, Natani creates an illusion of Laura that, while initially acting as Natani expected, shortly, her pupils filled in and she began acting more sentient than the spell's limits may apply, making claims that she was pulled back from "nothingness", hinting that it may be the real Laura's spirit, acting through the illusion. In Chapter 16, Natani's focus turns to removing the illusion. Laura is frightened by the prospect of bringing harm to Keith and tries to convince him that he should let her go. He declines this on the grounds that one of his friends should be able to help and that there's no way to tell how magic will affect him. Later, her memory is tested by Trace, who asks what she spoke to him about on the way down from the mountain. She was unable to answer, and because Keith protested that she was dying and unlikely to remember the conversation, Trace asked when they first met. She incorrectly answered that they first met at the inn. Whether she answered that way to protect Keith, that it really didn't know, or that Trace's statement in the dragon cave about being "a different me" prompted this response is unknown. After explaining that even if she was real, she wouldn't want Keith to waste away for a few more days of life, and, when he responds that he'll have nothing, she points out that he has "them" (A-Group), people that care for him, then (focusing on Natani), people that love him. She then tells him not to be bitter because "It's not what I… Laura would want." indicating further that it may really have been Laura's spirit. After some prodding by Laura, Keith admits that what's more important is that he needs to live, and that she reminded him of that. Finally, and tearfully, Laura fades away into angelic bliss, stating that he helped her too, and that he she can finally be content. Gallery TBA Trivia *Laura's fate and role as Keith's wife/Fiance is similar to that of Saria au Gruhen, Trace's late wife as both Keith and Trace attempted to bring their significant other back through use of magic. *It is possible that laura is able to use magic, This is hinted here *Laura's locket appears on the cover of Chapter 14 floating away from the Na'Rella, although she neither appears nor is referenced. The locket appears again throughout Chapter 15, appearing first in Keith's hands on the cover. References ru:Лаура Category:Female Keidran Category:Deceased Category:Female Characters Category:Keidran Category:Characters